Amistad
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Historia contada por Japon durante y despues de lo sucedido recientemente.


_No pido reviews ni nada por el estilo, son libres de escribir lo que quieran. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Corres de un lado para el otro, de aquí para allá, buscando algo sin encontrarlo, buscas desesperadamente entre los escombros y el agua que te llega hasta las rodillas, miras hacia tu costado y encuentras una mano llena de sangre, tratas de reprimir un llanto y sigues con tu búsqueda. Sabes que hay alguien ahí abajo, y quieres pensar que sigue vivo, DEBE seguir vivo._

_Tiras una roca y debajo encuentras el pequeño cuerpo de un niño de siete años, alguien muy joven y que no tuvo una larga vida. Las lágrimas que reprimiste al principio corren ahora por tus mejillas ensangrentadas. Sientes que una herida en tu pecho se abre mas, sientes el dolor de la madre de ese niño, el dolor de todos tus habitantes, empiezas a pensar que todo fue en vano, pero te equivocas._

_Sacas ese pensamiento de tu cabeza y sigues con tu búsqueda. Te diriges hacia lo que antes era una escuela, ahora son ruinas. Escuchas un grito de ayuda y corres en su búsqueda. Te acercas y encuentras a una niña atrapada entre unas rocas. Sacas los pedazos de lo que antes era un aula de encima de la pequeña, te acercas a sus piernas buscando alguna herida, y ves que todo su pie izquierdo está cortado en línea recta, te deprimes por el futuro de esa niña…si es que llega a tenerlo._

_Dejas a la niña en un albergue y sigues con la búsqueda; llegas hasta un parque de juegos y encuentras miles de cadáveres de jóvenes. Te das vuelta bruscamente intentando borrar esa imagen de tu vista y vuelves a sentir un dolor, nada más que ahora es en tu espalda. Te tocas y miras tu mano, esta manchada de sangre._

_Sientes que te empieza a arder la cabeza de dolor y caes de rodillas, en tu mente pasan imágenes desastrosas, mientras, oyes gritos desgarradores detrás de tuyo. Abres los ojos desmesuradamente viendo el humo proveniente de una planta nuclear._

_Tu vista se vuelve borrosa y todo empieza a desvanecerse ante tus ojos, en tu mente siguen las imágenes, ahora más horribles y mas torturadoras…_

_Ruegas que ese dolor se acabe pronto, y el cielo parece oír tus plegaria, porque lo ultimo que vez son cientos de personas correr en tu dirección…y oscuridad._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Esta despetando-aru!- oyes que grita una voz familiar-Kiku!Kiku! me oyesKiku-aru?_

_-…- abres los ojos completamente._

_A tu alrededor esta toda tu familia y amigos…_

_-te sientes bien-aru? te duelen las heridas-aru?- te pregunta Yao._

_-…si…-respondes lentamente mirando con una sonrisa sincera a todos los que se preocuparon por ti._

_-ahora tienes que solo tienes que mejorarte-aru!_

_-estabamos todos preocupados por ti , da?_

_-jajajaja el comu tiene razón!_

_-nos tenias preocupados a todos Japan._

_-Aniki! Ya estas mejor!eso es porque la medicina que te dieron estaba echa en Corea-daze~!_

…_que vinieron a apoyarte cuando mas lo necesitabas._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Bueno que quieren que les diga?_

_Me sentí extraña escribiendo esto. Quise escribirlo cuando me di cuenta de que había gente a la que no le importaba un bledo lo que pasara en cualquier otro lugar excepto el que ocupa su ****.Hay gente ignorante, que piensa que porque, como Japon es una gran potencia y tiene una gran tecnología, le puede pasar cualquier castastrofe, total a ellos no les imorta nada. Bueno, pues (se que esa gente no lo debe de estar leyendo) ese tipo de gente debería ponerse a pensar un poco mas antes de decir ese tipo de opiniones. _

_He de admitir que soy una cria y que no soy nadie para juzgar a los demás,lo admito. Pero me pone furiosa que la gente piense que un país se MERECE lo que le sucede. Es que acaso nuestro vecinos chilenos se merecían los terremotos? Haiti? Japon? NO! Ningun país se merece los desastres naturales que suceden en el mundo._

_Ademas decir "ELLOS SE LO MERECEN" da vergüenza propia, y ahora se preguntaran porque digo esto?Simple un amigo mio me dijo que en la tele estaban en la calle pidiendo opiniones a la gente y unos chicos(no me acuerdo realmente) dijeron "QUE SELO MERECIAN, QUE PORQUE TENIAN ESA TECNOLOGIA y bla, bla, bla", sinceramente yo no vi lo que dijeron, por lo cual no se muy bien, que fue lo dicho. _

_Solo se decirles, que yo por mi parte le doy todo mi apoyo a Japon, y se que en mis condiciones no doy mucha ayuda, pero por lo menos doy todo mi apoyo. Es lo único que puedo hacer._

_Muchas gracias._


End file.
